


only just they way you are

by huhidontknow



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhidontknow/pseuds/huhidontknow
Summary: beca's feelings x the lyrics of the pool mashup ft. my bad mashup title





	only just they way you are

_oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

When Chloe first talks to her, it was Chloe's eyes that she had noticed first. She had barely registered the redhead's words back then as she was staring into her crystal blue eyes. In the next seven years, Beca continued to be captivated by Chloe's eyes, from the time the redhead bust in on her in the shower to the final moments they were onstage together singing 'Freedom.' 

_her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

Those waves.

There was one night, just a a few weeks  before they went on the USO tour.

Beca clearly remembers that moment. 

She was cooking dinner for the two of them, and when she heard the door open, she immediately said, "Hey Chlo, how was your day?"

But it wasn't the usual cheeriness that greeted her from the doorway. Instead, Chloe had let out a sniffle that Beca had rarely heard from the optimistic Chloe. She had whipped around so fast because of how unfamiliar she was to Chloe being upset. Her eyes met Chloe's watering ones, and Beca remembers how disheveled the redhead looked. There was makeup running down her face, her hair was an absolute mess and the frown on Chloe's face made Beca feel a strange twist in her heart. In two bounding steps, Beca was standing in front of Chloe, worry gracing her features as a hand found it's way to Chloe's shoulder. "Chlo? Are you okay?" 

Beca remembers how heartbroken Chloe looked as she threw herself into the smaller girl's arms, her body melting into Beca's. Beca felt her shoulder getting wet as her arms wound their way around Chloe's waist. "Hey, hey," Beca had whispered into Chloe's soft, red hair. "Chloe, I need you to tell me what's wrong."

Almost inaudibly, Chloe whispered, "I'm going t-to fail." And with that, sobs broke out.

Every single night for the past few months, Chloe had relentlessly continued to study to get into vet school. For three months she hadn't put down her books. She didn't even agree to go out for drinks with Beca, even though the latter rarely ever went. There was one terrible week where Chloe had lost weight from stress and for a week, Beca had refused to let her study until she gained some weight back. After that, Beca always made sure Chloe ate enough. It was a side of Beca even Jesse hadn't seen. No one seemed to think Beca had that kind of protectiveness over a person. During Beca's lunch breaks on the month leading up to the entrance exam, she always visited Chloe at the Starbucks she worked at, quizzing Chloe as she made Beca's coffee. Chloe would be let off for her own lunch break ten minutes after, and they'd go for lunch together at a cafe nearby. In the next hour, Chloe would be drinking in as much information as she could as Beca watched silently, smiling softly, but proudly.

"Chloe," Beca sighed, running her hands up and down Chloe's back. "Chlo, you have studied so hard, you're not going to fail." And when Chloe shook her head, Beca held the redhead at arms length with determined eyes. "Chlo, look at me." At the sudden change of tone, Chloe's eyes snapped up from the ground and met Beca's. "Chloe Beale, for the past four months you have studied and worked and I never saw you without a book. You are smart, Chloe," she said with truth in her voice. "And you will not fail. You have worked so hard that it's impossible to fail. And in years, you will become a vet, Chloe Beale. And I'll be with you."

The redhead's lips raised into a small smile that didn't exactly reach her eyes. "Okay." And at that, Chloe looked behind Beca. "Is that our dinner burning?"

Beca's eyes widened.

Later that night, the two of them were in Beca's bed, having just finished _takeaway_ after the pair had quickly stopped the smoke from reaching the smoke detector. Chloe had just laughed at something Beca said, and as the redhead threw her mane back. The brunette stared at the way Chloe was smiling. The way she smiled captivated her. Beca averted her eyes when Chloe's laughs subsided. "Cuddle me tonight?"

Thump.

Beca's heart hammered. 

Thump-thump.

For just a second, she felt her heart flutter.

Thump-thump.

"Sure," slipped out of Beca's mouth. 

Chloe had curled up into Beca's side and hummed as the latter wrapped her arms around Chloe. Beca smiled as she ran her hand through Chloe's soft red hair, the red hair that somehow still looked so perfect even after Chloe's hard night.

_she's so beautiful, and i tell her everyday_

Every single day Beca had seen Chloe, her breath was taken away.

'Yes,' Beca now admits to herself. 'Chloe Beale is beautiful.'

It was the night before Beca's opening for DJ Khaled and Chloe was freaking out over what she should wear. Beca hummed to herself as Chloe stepped out from the bathroom for the millionth time that night.

"Wow," slipped out of her mouth without thinking.

Chloe gave Beca a nervous smile as she stood, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. "What do you think?"

"W-what do I think?" Beca said, barely keeping the stutter out of the rest of her words. "I-uh-" Beca began. "You look great Chlo."  _So, so beautiful Chloe._ "Yeah, your dress and the jacket-"  _God Chloe why don't you see it?_ Beca felt her heart hammering as she looked Chloe up and down. "Chloe," Beca said, standing up, putting her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Chloe, you look beautiful, okay?"

The redhead gave Beca a smile. "Thanks. Do you think Chicago will notice?"

'Well, there it goes,' Beca thought, her heart dropping to her feet in disappointment. "Yes."

_i was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be_

_(i know, i know when i compliment her she won't believe me)_

To be fair, Beca purposely made sure her relationship with Jesse couldn't work. First, instead of moving to L.A. as she and Jesse initially planned, she took a job in New York, with Chloe. Second, she never returned his calls when they began to try long distance relationship. She knew it would devastate Jesse but it wasn't fair to him at all, not even in the slightest. So there was this one night where she actually called Jesse and ended things with him. It hurt her to see his face fall when she said, "It's just not the same, Jesse. This isn't working." And the both of them knew that it could work. It was just Beca who didn't want it to work. And Jesse knew that.

So she was glad when she found out Jesse had a girlfriend.

But during that time when the brunette didn't answer her boyfriend's calls, she was thinking about Chloe.

She thought about that missed chance at aca-initation night, where Chloe had held her so close they were almost kissing. Everything told her to lean in and close that inch sitting between them, but her mind told her that they didn't know each other enough. Her mind told her that she didn't like women like that. She also told herself that Chloe had a boyfriend. And the feeling that she had in her gut was definitely not jealousy.

No, definitely not jealousy,

At least that's what Beca told herself. 

But every time she thought of that moment, she thought of the distance that she could've closed between them. She thought about how it would feel to be in Chloe's arms in a different way. Something with more intimacy than now.

Chloe never seemed to believe her when she said, "You look great."

These compliments came from the bottom of Beca's heart.

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream_

_(It's so, it's so, sad to think that she can't see what I see.)_

 

One day Beca saw herself waking up next to Chloe, like she always does every day. But instead of pretending to be asleep as usual, she reaches out, and touches Chloe's hair.

Her hands weave through the soft, red hair on Chloe's head, down the side of her cheeks. Chloe stirred a little, but sighed at the touch. 

Beca didn't know what got into her, but she started stroking Chloe's cheek. 

The redhead's eyes opened. Chloe shot Beca a sleepy grin. "Mornin' Beca," she said, closing her eyes. "This is a nice way to wake up."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

Beca and Chloe lay in silence for a while, watching each other with a small grin, until they began leaning in-

Beca jolted awake.

Chloe was gone and she left a note.

_Hi, sorry to leave early, but Chicago's in town and I went to see him! Still on for lunch? Text me!_

_-Chlo_

"It must hurt," a voice said from the other side of the rack of clothes. "Seeing Chloe and hot soldier get it on like that."

The small brunette rolled over into Chloe's side and stopped face down. "I don't want to talk about it."

The bed made a significant dip, and that told her Fat Amy had sat on one side of the bed. "Beca, you need to let it go. You didn't make a move even though she was so obviously into you," Fat Amy sighed, making Beca sit up so quickly. "You two are so oblivious of each other, seriously. I can't believe Chloe never saw the special treatment she got," and when Beca opened her mouth, Fat Amy stopped her. "Uh-uh, don't deny it Beca, you are into her. I for one always wanted to see Bloe happen but neither of you dared to step forward, and now look at this mess you're dragged into!"

Beca felt her heart racing, but then she looked at the note. "Ir means nothing Amy."

_It was only just a dream._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
